Phantom of the Set
by Adelinaluverofbooks
Summary: What if Kristina's (Christine's) father hadn't died? What if the setting was in modern times? What if Raoul, Meg, Eric (the phantom), and Kristina were caught in a love square?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kristina Daae**

"What are you doing here?" A woman with brown hair and slight streaks of hair who has her hair braided up and brown hair and black eyes asks me. She is skinny and is wearing dark clothes. I whimper, shrinking back.

"I am Madame Giry. What is your name?" she softly speaks.

"K-kristina. Kristina Daae." I stumble over my words, my voice creaking.

"Are you not cold? Come, Kristina." she murmurs.

"My Daddy," I pause, my eyes lighting up, "he said to wait here. He said he would come right back, miss." She looks at my ragged clothes, dirty face, and stringy hair, "When did he tell you this, Kristina?"

"He told me-" I pause, remembering, "five days ago." Madame Giry's mouth opens, then closes, thinking.

"Kristina, I work here. Do you know this place?" I nod, eagerly, looking at the place Daddy said I would work at, "Yes, my Daddy always told me..." I quiet down-this was Daddy and my dream-not something simple to share. She waits for a minute, then, "I will find your Daddy for you, my dear. Just come inside with me. I will give you some food and water." I purse my small red mouth, "Perhaps-" then, "No... I mustn't. Daddy is coming-he must be coming soon." As I see Madame Giry's sad looks and shaking head, I wail, "H-he promised! He promised, he would come right back-and that the Angel would watch-"

I open my eyes. I cautiously tiptoe from my bed-wait, bed? I turn around and stare at the strange little room I'm in. I shout the only name I remember, "_Madame Giry_!" The woman comes, "Kristina, you've waken. You fainted, so, I brought you into my home." When she sees my forlorn look, she reassures me, "Don't worry, I'm looking for your Daddy." Her words calm me, a bit. I nod, "Thank you, Madame Giry." Her look saddens, "Kristina," she pauses, "your Daddy might've... never mind. Why don't you wash up and change? Join me-and my daughter, Meg, for dinner." I grin at the thought of food and Madame Giry shuts the door.

I enter the bathroom, put on the water, and slip into the bathtub. I rub the soap and cleanse myself. I wash my hair and rinse the bubbles out of my hair. I use the towel to wash the droplets off me and change into the blue dress and a long green sweater Madame Giry laid out for me. I leave the warm bathroom to outside the room.

"You're ready?" a girl about my age, with blonde hair and blue eyes beams. I falter, "Where's Madame Giry?"

"Oh, that's my Mother. My name's Meg!" I stutter, "Oh, she mentioned you." Meg nods, grasping my arm, "Let's go eat. I'm starving." she giggles while we're walking, when my stomach growls.

"_Meg!_" I see Madame Giry seated at a wooden table, "I told you not too!" Meg pouts, "But Mother!" Madame Giry glares at Meg, then to me, "I'm sorry if Meg bothered you. Anyways-Kristina Daae, this is my daughter Meg. Meg, Kristina. I suppose you're hungry?" I simply nod and we both sit down.

"My daughter's the seven. How old are you?" Madame Giry questions.

"Seven." I say as I look at my empty plate, longing for more. Meg laughs, "Mother, I think Kristina's really hungry." Madame nods and leaves.

"So, why are you here?" Meg asks, out of curiosity. I try to hold back the tears and bite my lip. Madame enters the room, takes one look at my face, and turns to Meg, putting down the plate.

"Meg! What'd you say?" Meg shrugs, "Just where her parents where, Mother."

"_MEG_!" Madame Giry looks furious, "What'd I tell you before?" Then she turns to me, "I'm sorry Meg upset you, Kristina. But... maybe it would be better to learn a bit more about you? To find your Daddy." I open my mouth, "I... travel with my Daddy-he plays the violin." She gently says, as she pours some more food on my plate, "What about your Mother?"

"She's... gone." I gulp. Madame Giry simply nods and sits down.

"I work as the head maid in the movie making business. Meg is one of the background dancers-perhaps you would like to join her? I mean, it would give you something to do, because Meg and I _will_ be gone when I go to work..." Madame Giry trails off.

"Well, I suppose-" Madame Giry nods, pleased, "Of course then, Meg, you _will_ help her won't you?" Meg nods, "Oh, yeah! We can dance together! And, _of course_, Mother!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(I've introduced Erik aka Phantom of the Opera aka Opera Ghost, etc., etc. Hope it was alright! Enjoy, anyhow... :D)  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Erik  
**

I was outside, with my black cloak swirling behind me in the wind. I was on my way back to my lair-the very one I had partly made and discovered when I was as young as twelve... tortured, beaten, and bruised, I'd come here, with the help of Antoinette-now called Madame Giry... she was in her early twenties-even then, she knew the place very well, and she led me into a tunnel that led to a small room. As I grew older, I'd made the room larger, and... the loneliness of no one-but Antoinette, even then, once in a few months... that had driven me to madness and as I got older-I'd gotten the title Phantom of the Opera or another-the Opera Ghost.

I'd made my presence known by sending letters to the managers of the business, through Antoinette, and it was my only way of communicating. For, I would never show my face, unless needed-even then with a mask.

Even today, dreams and memories of the past would haunt me. I would always remind myself-that I was not that tortured, beaten boy... Tonight, I had that same dream, where Father had beaten me to the point Mother would interfere, then get beaten, as well. Those were the times I had hated the most-the ones I still hated-that I would be the cause of Mother being hurt. See-Father was always handsome and seeing that he had a child-whose face was scarred and so ugly-he simply hated that. So, he made a mask for me. He never let me go outside, because he was so ashamed. One day, he made a room of mirrors... and whenever he got angry, he would trap me in there, without my mask to see how gruesome I truly was... and that was the worst punishment. He would trap me in there... sometimes for days and weeks, but he relented when Mother begged him to. He kept me there without any food or water. Only, Mother would send me a blanket, food, and water, secretly...

I tried to turn my thoughts from my past and I looked around to see where I was walking. I was near Madame Giry's home. I knew her home pretty well, because she had hidden me for a while there before she led me to the tunnel to my lair. I opened the door swiftly with a key. Everything was quiet-but then, I heard a little girl's cry. I followed it, out of curiosity. I swiftly and quietly moved past Meg-Little Giry and Madame Giry's room.

There was an innocent looking little girl, I suppose about Meg's age. There was a small desk and a candle lit. She had long, wavy auburn hair and pale white skin. She was weeping.

"Daddy... where are you? Daddy..." she sobbed, her small body trembling.

"Come back! I need you, Daddy... Where are you?" she quietly spoke, with despair in her voice.

"I'm so frightened... Daddy..." she whispered. I studied this girl carefully, _why was she all alone_?_And where was her Father? How could he leave her like this_? I felt something stirring inside me, _compassion?_ I thought-no... Father-who had hated me for my ugliness-he had made me into the cold, cruel, mad monster I was. I watched the girl cry for a few more minutes and I was about to hurry back to my lair when she cried out, "Daddy, if you're not here... at least send me the Angel of Music... oh, please, Daddy..." she quieted down, wiping her tears, "Oh, Daddy... you always told me that when I am alone... the Angel would be watching over me, Daddy..." she pleaded. I looked at the child curiously.

She looks around-I wince, I haven't been careful. I walk back to my lair...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kristina Daae**

"Come, Kristina, Mother's going to work!" Meg shakes me awake. I quickly run to the bathroom and wash up.

"I... I _am_ sorry," I squeaked, "did I keep you?" Madame Giry laughs, "No, dear. Not at all. I will be quite busy, though. So, Meg will help you." I nod quickly, "Of course. Thank you." Meg jumps up, "Yeah, I can't wait to introduce you to the movie making place!" I give Meg a small but sure smile, "Thank you, Meg."

"_So_, you're the new girl." a blonde girl with blue eyes smirks at me. I nod, squeaking, "Yes." She looks me over, which is clearly meant to offend me.

"I can't believe we can't do any better then..." she eyes me again, "Pipsqueaks like, well, you!" A redhead girl comes over, "Hey..." her voice trails off as she looks to me, "_Oh_, _this_girl." she whispers something in the blonde girl's ear. The blonde girl nods, "Yeah, totally. Well, let's go practice our dancing recital, then?" Meg jumps up and waves, then frowns at the girls, "Are they bothering you?" she whispers.

"No," I quickly look away, unable to look at Meg. Meg whispers, "Oh, don't be so afraid, Kristina." Then, loudly, "You're better than them." She grabs my hands and we walk away.

**Eric**

I think of Kristina, to distract me from my dreams. Yes, I had watched, quietly behind the wall. I'd barely kept myself in control. _Oh, the poor dear girl. That stupid blonde girl! Thinking she was the best._ I laugh, _the stupid blonde girl had kept on insulting and pestering Kristina. Finally, Little Giry-Meg approached Kristina and comforted her. Oh, poor girl... her parents gone and to where... I didn't know. Alas, I could still see Kristina suffering..._ I cringe, because it reminds me of my own-in the past. _All behind me_, I remind myself. I promise myself, _I will see to her tomorrow again._

I yawn, exhausted from my making a new song about Kristina. I've decided to visit her today. I choke down some food, although I cannot taste anything... because... I wince, remembering. I put on a gray shirt, black pants, and a black cloak. I enter, early, through the tunnel. I wait for the girls...

Laughter and singing fills the air as the girls dance and chat. I look for Kristina. She's with Meg. I smile at them, glad Meg is there to support Kristina. They start dancing. Meg has a lot of practice... she's been a background dancer for five commercials and three movies. I look towards Kristina. She stands out, with her pale skin, besides, she's the only one there with honey brown hair, and also the only one with dark blue eyes. She dances alright, she's just a bit clumsy. I frown, as the blonde girl with blue eyes and red hair with green eyes girl approach Kristina.

I softly say, "Oh, Kristina..." No one hears me... however Kristina looks around. The girls laugh at Kristina, and the redhead looks her over again, "Look at you, stumbling all over yourself! Ha. I suppose Alisa was right, judging you yesterday." Alisa smiles, "Yes, I always am, right? But, forgive and forget, Christine. I'm sure you'll be out of here soon." she laughs as she walks away. I tremble, fury blinding my vision. I quickly walk away. I walk to my lair, swiftly.

I take out a pen, dip it into red ink and start:

Alisa,

I DO NOT forgive and forget. Kristina will be staying... but you are right about one thing... perhaps someone will be leaving? I hope you understand, clearly.

Watching,

Phantom of the Set

I laugh at the new nickname I'd created... I seal the letter in an envelope with a red stamp.

**Kristina Daae**

"Are you alright, Kristina?" I sob a quiet, "Yes."

"Oh, Kristina." she hugs me. I stiffen, only used to Daddy's big bear hugs. When she stays, I give her a hug back.

"Thank you." I softly mumble. Meg nods, "I am sorry about those girls. I'm afraid I can't do anything... besides, you can't stay home while Mother and I are gone. Are you alright with going, though? Perhaps we can-" I shake my head, "No... it's alright. I like dancing, anyways." Meg smiles, "I'm glad... but, don't let the girls offend you... they're just like that." she squeezes my hand and we exit with Meg's Mother.

As soon as we arrive, I hear a girl's squeal and then a loud scream. Meg turns to Madame Giry and squeezes her hand, "Mommy, what's wrong?" Madame looks at both of us, "I... I promise I'll keep you both safe. Come and shush." Meg and I are arm in arm, and we tread quietly and and carefully through the movie set.

"Mommy, isn't this early?" Meg asks, whispering.

"Yes, darlings." she reassured us by grabbing our hands, tightly.

"Alisa." Madame speaks, looking at Alisa-the blonde girl who was mean to me. Alisa is trembling, the redhead behind her.

"Madame Giry..." she breathes, gesturing to the letter on the locker. Madame gestures to the sofa, "Sit, girls." and shuddering, they sit. Madame quietly reads the letter, then drops it on the floor. I take a look at it. I point out the letter to Meg, but by that time, Madame Giry has put the letter back into the envelope.

"Girls, calm down. I'm going to call security, alright?" Alisa gasps and I turn right in time to see the swirl of black cloak.

"The black cloak... the phantom." Alisa's eyes get wide, "I saw it, I _saw _it, Madame!" she shrieks and she keeps on repeating this. Madame Giry attempts to comfort Alisa, but she keeps on repeating something about the phantom and the black cloak. Madame Giry announces, "I must fetch security now. Please, Tiria, calm Alisa down." I take look at Tiria-who is the redhead, but she seems frozen.

"Mother, Kristina and I will watch over them, go." Madame Giry nods, patting Meg and my head, then, she disappears. I sit down, "Alisa," I started. Alisa keeps murmuring the same thing.

"Yes. I saw the Phantom too. You're right." She stops, "Phantom of the Set… he… sent…" Meg approaches, "What did he write?"

"He wrote that he doesn't forgive or forget," she wept, "that Kristina will be staying… however I… will be leaving… I don't know who this is…" she wheezes. Then, she stares at me, as if realizing that I was sitting here, just now, "Why are you here? Did you send this person? It's all your fault!" a scream erupts from her throat as she pushes me off the sofa and turns to run. Tiria unfreezes and after a few seconds of looking towards where Alisa disappeared, she runs off. I pant, lying on the floor, my eyes welling up.

"Kristina, dear, it's alright." Meg drops to the floor, next to me. Tears start to drop onto the floor. Meg grasps my hand, "Kristina, Alisa and Tiria... they're just mean girls-always like that. _Please_, Kristina, listen to me." Madame Giry runs in and spots us, "What happened? Is everything alright?" Meg gulps, "Mother, Kristina was trying to comfort Alisa when she ran... and Tiria ran off with her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Erik**

Watching Tiria and Alisa be scared, that was what they deserved. But... as I watched further, I saw kind Kristina trying to comfort Alisa-who had hurt Kristina... but how _DARE_ Alisa shove her to the ground? She had absolutely _no _right to. I was enraged, but I stayed to watch Kristina. I was glad she at least had Meg to support her. Madame Giry came quickly after, so I left to put in a little note to the managers.

I return to my lair, and quickly took out a pen and dip my pen in the black ink:

Dear Managers,

I know that you are new and I except the same payment as the last managers payed me. I demand you fire one of the background dancers, Alisa, and perhaps Tiria. I hope you clearly understand.

Phantom of the Set

I seal the envelope and stamp it. I walk swiftly behind the walls of the set. I find Madame Giry talking to the managers. I wait for her to finish, then when she exits, I step out.

"Madame Giry." I appear. She calmly greets me, "It's been a while." I nod, "Yes. Please, deliver this to the managers..." Madame Giry turns to leave.

"Oh, and Madame?" I speak and she turns, "Yes?"

"What is that," I swallow, "new girl doing here?" Madame answers, "Her name's Kristina Daae. Her father, I'm afraid, is dead... for now, I'm told her I'm looking for him. She's the same age as Meg. I didn't think you would notice." I laugh, "Oh, Madame, there's nothing that can be hidden from me, I'm afraid." Madame purses her lips, "I must leave, Meg and Kristina must be waiting for me. And, Eric... you won't do anything to Kristina, will you?" I harshly say, hurt, "What do you think I am to hurt a little girl? Especially one who so reminds me of me?" I whip my cloak and turn, ready to enter back to the wall, "You're planning to raise her on your own?" I say, as I open the wall's secret door.

"Yes, Eric, I am. And I will treat her like my very own. Farewell, then?" I nod, "Goodbye, Madame. Until the next time." I quickly enter the door and shut it, quietly. I compose the song and sleep, waking at the night. I exit to get a fresh breath of air at night. I decide to check on Kristina at Madame's home.

"Oh, Daddy... help me, Daddy... you taught me to be kind... I tried, Daddy, I tired to comfort Alisa, but I think I've hurt her-but I don't know how I did or why. I'm so confused and scared... I..." she falters.

"Help me, Daddy... send me the Angel." she whispers, and she's silent, but I can see the tears sliding down.

"Daddy, send me the Angel of Music..." after a few minutes, she sings.

"Father once you spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here," her voice squeaks a bit-but perhaps it is because she hasn't been trained. She continues, "Here in this room, he calls me softly. He, the unseen genius. Angel of music, guard and guardian. Grant me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer. Secret and strange angel. He's with me even now, all around me." she finishes. Some might describe her voice as rusty... but, not I. I find beauty in her voice... untrained-but, in a few years... if only I could be able to train her... perhaps?" I thought about it, then call.

"Kristina, Kristina." I softly call. She looks around as I come out of the wall, "Do not be frightened, my dear child." I looked into her warm blue eyes as I saw her hair was honey blonde, not brown.

"Angel of Music?" she whispers, as if unbelieving. I approach her, "Yes, it is I."

"Oh, Maestro. I don't believe it... thank you... but I am not worthy, for I have not talents..." she says, looking to her hands.

"Oh, child... I have heard you sing-it is a beautiful voice... you just need a bit of training."

"Maestro, I have no one to train me... I would rather stay unnoticed, blending with the crowd." I step a bit more forward, "Kristina, _I _will train you... however, you must not tell _anyone_ about me. Come, visit me in my... lair." Looking only to me, she follows me outside, into the cold. I take off my cloak and drape it around her shivering shoulders.

"Thank you, Maestro." she is about to take my hand, but I leap away, "I am sorry, Kristina." she looks down, "I'm so sorry, Maestro. Have I hurt you?" her eyes begin to well up, her blue, watery eyes staring up at me.

"No, Kristina, it's alright, child." I tap a piece of the wall, opening a secret doorway, leading to another. I guide her, slowly, making sure she doesn't stumble over the bricks and dirt.

"Maestro, I don't mean to complain, but it's so dark." Kristina's voice sounded.

"I'm sorry, Kristina." I click a button, putting on a few lights. I apologize, "I apologize, Kristina... I prefer the dark." Kristina looks to me, "Oh, no, Maestro. It's alright."

"Here we are. Let me help you up the horse." I smile, gesturing to the white horse. Kristina gleefully pets it, "Oh, Maestro! A horse! It's beautiful! May I truly ride it?" she looks to me. I nod, a smile slowly coming to my face.

"Here, let me help you." I gently lift her up on the horse and then climb up myself. We ride for a few minutes, then arriving at a small pool of water. I tap in a few things, click on a button, and a wooden brown boat with paddles appears from the ceiling.

"_Oh__, _Maestro, Daddy was right, you truly are a genius, aren't you?" she smiles, sincerely at me. I carefully smile back and we get in the boat. I paddle us across to my lair.

"Maestro, is _this_ your home?" she asks. I look grimly around, "I... yes, it has been my home for a bit of a while."

"Wow, it's like your own underground world." she says, looking around in awe. I nod, "Yes... my very own underground world. Now, we can start training..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Eight years have passed. Kristina is still being mentored by Eric, but she doesn't know he's the Phantom (aka Set Ghost). Kristina is still living with Madame Giry and her best friend, Meg and of course Kristina eventually assumes her Daddy is dead.)**

**Kristina Daae**

Meg shouts, "We're leaving, Kristina." I dress into a silver dress with a blue sweater.

"I'm ready." I yell as I put on my flats. We exit and Madame drives us to the set.

"Kristine! You've perfected the cabriole!" I smile, "Yeah, but so have you. Thanks, anyways." Meg nods, "Welcome." We find Madame Giry with the managers and the lead actress and singer's assistant.

"Miss Carlotta is ill... I must attend to her now. She can not film today, mister." the assistant speaks. The managers pale, "Oh, my goodness, what can we do now?" They turn to Madame Giry, "Will the Phantom be upset? What can we do?" Madame Giry thinks, "Managers... give me a moment. The show _must_ go on... however..." Meg speaks up, "Mother-Kristina knows all the words and she can sing." Madame Giry turns to the managers, "Yes, Kristina can." The managers look at me, "_You_ are Kristina?" I nod. _  
_

"Who were you mentored by?" they question. I bite my lip, nervous, "I do not know." Madame Giry interrupts, "By a great tutor, trust me." The managers nod, "We'll rehearse and see what you can do. Someone fetch her the script! Wait... but exactly who are you and what are you doing on set?"

"She is a background dancer-and she lives with me and Meg. I've brought her up like my own." The managers simply nod, "Now, then, sing this." he looks to Madame Giry, "Give her the new piece." Madame hands me a piece of paper. I tentatively start, "Think of me, think of me fondly. When we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while. Please promise me, you'll try. Then you'll find that once again you long to take our heart back and be free. If you'll ever find a moment, spare a thought for me. We never said our love was evergreen. Or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times. Think of those things we'll never do. There will never be a day. When I won't think of you. Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their seasons, so do we. But please promise that sometimes... You. Will. Think. Of. Me!" I finish. The managers stare at me in amazement, so do Meg and Madame. I look at the ground, nervous. One of the managers speak, "That was... seraphic..." the other managers quickly nod, "Yes... we must have you sing, then, immediately. Madame, please call some maids to remove all of Carlotta's things in her room and place Kristina in there. That will be her room. Also, we must get a new dress. Carlotta was," he pointed out, hastily, "Pudgy and older. Now, hurry, hurry!"

**Carlotta **

"Girl. Wheres' mine flowers, eh? And medicines and doctors and words to make me feel better, eh?" My maid looked down to the ground, and I question, "Gal! Why do you ave my thing? _Why_?" I glare down at my maid.

"The managers... Carlotta... they have hired a new girl! To replace you! You are out!" my maid manages. I gasp, "Oh those little new managers... they not no _me!_ How _dare_ those little... AH!" I scream. A few minutes after I calm down, I breathe, "Woo is the new gal, EH? Tell, maid."

"Kristina Daae, who is currently living with Madame Giry and Meg-Madame's daughter." she responds.

"_What_? I... ave not eard of her! Doz she sing well? Eh?" The maid nods, "Very well." I wave my hand, "_Well? _GO! Check her movie! I expect news, maid!" My assistant hurries away and I call a maid. A brunette comes quickly to my call, "You. Get me a..." I wrinkle my nose, "plain dress and wig. Hurry, hurry!" she runs out. I practice my singing, "La. La. La. La. LA. LA. LA _LA_!"

**Erik**

Finally, Kristina had been revealed as the talented girl she is! I am extremely proud... however, I'm afraid she won't need me any more. After eight years of night lessons, we have become friends... I'm also sad... because I have to share her with the world-yes, I _am_ truly happy for her, but... anyways, it's for her best. Ha, I can just imagine that horrible Carlotta creature going home and finding out... I _was_ getting exhausted of hearing her "singing", which was more like screaming. I mean, of course, I had sent complaint letters to the managers, but they would be obedient about everything-_except_ firing Carlotta-just because she had a few connections. Besides, I didn't want to hurt the little childlike managers, after all, they had been obedient to me. Just like my regular routine, I sang, played a bit of piano, and slept.

I woke up, remembering I had to help Kristina to come to my "underworld", which she quite liked... but to me, it was a prison... but it was nice when she came here-she was like a candle lighting up a dark room.

"_Kristina_." I call her, knowing she had gotten a large room-which used to be Carlotta's.

"Maestro." she smiled, pleased.

"Ah, come." I said, as I opened the secret pathway in the mirror, "Come."

"How did you know I would be in this room?" I winced, "Well, I saw you, before. And besides," I cover my lie up, "Madame told me." she nods, so innocent, just like she was years ago.

We get on the white horse, and ride across the pool of water to my lair.

"Maestro, I do love it here." she admits, as she gets off the boat. I turn to her, "Really, Kristina? Why?"

"Because it's so comfortable and, well, I can do the thing... I can learn the thing I love most-singing, Maestro. That's why, of course." I lead her to a chair, "Well, Kristina, Madame has told me that you are the new and better Carlotta." Kristina blushes, "Oh, Maestro... but poor Carlotta-she is ill, did you know?" I nod, "You are the better and younger Carlotta and yes, I did know." I look at her-now fifteen and still so kind. It seems like only yesterday she was crying in her room at Madame's.

"I am very happy for you-truly." I swallow. Kristina sighs, "Oh, Maestro... can I even thank you enough for training me so well? It's all your teaching that has brought me here... but I _am_ so nervous, Maestro." I gently smile, "Don't be. You deserve this moment, Kristina. You should know that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Madame Giry**

I softly knock on Kristina's room, "It's me, Madame Giry." She whispers, "Come in." I take in her pale, pale face.

"Are you nervous?" I ask and Kristina nods. I give her a hug, "You deserve this. Now, I shall call the stylists in..."

"Stylists?" she asks. I nod, "Hair, make-up, accessory, dress, shoes..." She shakes her head, "I visited my mentor yesterday." I quietly nod, "Was he pleased?" Kristina smiles, "Very..." she trails off and I walk out, "I'll call them in." She simply sits there.

**Kristina Daae**

As I look in the mirror, I see a beautiful young lady with honey blonde hair, with golden silver suns entwined in it, blue eyes, outlined with mascara, and red lips. I have on a long white dress spreading out, with golden twinkling stars on the bottom and trailing on the floor, a bit. I have on white flats, with sparkling diamond earrings.

"You look gorgeous." Meg comments.

"I don't look like, well, myself." I whisper. Meg kisses me on the cheek, "Well, you're on in five minutes... just get out there and do your best." she says, leaving me along behind the set.

"Kristina Daae?" The managers introduce me to the director and producer. I thank them and get where I'm supposed to be.

"Right now, we're going to take the memories part. About you and your lover-when you two first meet." I ask, "Who is 'my lover' going to be?" the director points to a young man who has a trace of a mustache, gorgeous blue eyes, a perfect white complexion, and blonde hair...

**Erik**

_I watched Kristina's performance from below the stage. I didn't like the man, though. He well... he acted so superior and I knew those types... the rich, handsome ones, with all the girls swooning for him... and it seemed he was going for Kristina. But he didn't deserve her_. I clench my fingers with anger. _That man would just think Kristina was a toy... I've seen men like him, playing with the girls, then leaving them-heartbroken... I couldn't let that happen to my Kristina... I mean, Kristina. _I swallowed, writing a letter to the new managers.

I hung around, waiting for Madame, as usual.

"Hello." she simply said as we walked along the dark streets, with a few orange-yellow street lights.

"Madame. I have a letter to the managers." she nods, "I've delivered the last one. Hand it over." I hand it to her and she pockets it, "E-" she thinks for a moment, "You've been teaching Kristina... isn't that right?" I stare, "Yes."

"I need to tell you..." she shakes her head, "Farewell, then." and leaves. I walk back to my lair and surprisingly find Kristina waiting for me.

"You came here on your own?" I ask, looking at her wet white nightgown. I look away, "Here, why don't you change into this?" I dig into my drawer and find a blue dress.

"Maestro-thank you... I got a bit wet from, well, paddling. I fell a few times in... where did you get this dress?" she stares at it, by I focus on her words, that she fell a few times.

"Are you alright, Kristina, dear?" I question, worriedly. She nods, smiling, "I'm fine, Maestro. Thank you... but where did you get the dress?" I frown, looking over her, "Oh, yes, the dress. I ordered a few dresses-incase you fell in or anything." She thanks me again and goes into the bathroom to change.

"Give me your nightgown, I'll dry it and hand it back to you-your maids might be suspicious." she smiles, "Oh, Maestro, you're so wise and kind." I look away, _what would she say if she knew that I'd done so many horrible things_? I turn away from my thoughts and look to her, "How was the movie?"

"Oh, Maestro, it was wonderful... and this man-one of the actors was quite kind." I bite my lip-_kind... the word she had used for me... ugh, how can she call that man kind?_ I smile, "Well, that's great-but your singing?" She beams, "Oh, wonderfully, Maestro." I swallow, "Kristina... sing this piece for me. It's a duet, actually, so if I can sing with you?" I hand her a sheet of lyrics. Her eyes grow wide, with pleasure-perhaps because I've never sung for her. She starts and I close my eyes...

**Kristina Daae **

"Where've you been, Kristina?"

Meg is awake, when I get back, "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is this great tutor?" I quietly speak, "When your Mother brought me here to live... whenever you two were sleeping-I'd light a candle for my Father... and a voice-a beautiful voice... perhaps it was all dreams... but he was always there. You see-when me father lay dying.. he told me an angel would protect me... the angel of music."

Meg asked, "Kristina, do you truly believe? You think your father's spirit is mentoring you?" I whisper, "Meg-who else?" Then I sing to her, "_Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing, I can sense him-and I know he's here._" I drop to a whisper as I sing, "_Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside-hiding. Somehow, I know, he's always with me... he-the unseen genius._" Meg shakes her head, "Kristina, you must've been dreaming! Stories like this can't come true. You are talking in riddles-and it's not like you." I ignore her, "_Angel of music, guide and guardian... grant to me your glory._"

Meg mumbles, "Who is this angel this..." I sing, "_Angel of music-hide no longer, secret and strange angel... he's with me even now._" Meg breaths, "Your hands are cold." I sing, "_All around me._" Meg looks at me worriedly, "Your face-Kristina, it is white." I turn away, "It frightens me." Meg takes my hand, "Don't be frightened."

I give her a quick hug, "Let's go home."

"Now? But..." she stutters, surprised. I beg, "Please, Meg."

Then, someone knocks on the door, "Christine Daae?"

"Raoul!" I open the door, recognizing his voice from today's movie. He smiles, "Little Lotte, let her mind wander... Little Lotte thinks: Am I fonder of goblins or dolls or shoes?" he smiles. I laugh, "Oh, Raoul."

"or of riddles of frocks." he continues. I think, "_Really_, Raoul?" He purses his lips, "Those picnics in the attic... and chocolates... oh, Christine. How can you not remember the dear times we've had?" I pause, "Yes-Father... he..." I think and Raoul murmurs, "Yes... yes, but you used to call him Daddy back then."

"he was playing the violin..." I grin, remembering those times.

"While we read dark stories of the North and..." I interrupt, "No, Raoul. What I loved best was when I was asleep-the Angel of Music..." we both exclaim, "The angel singing in my (your) head!" Raoul gives me a tiny kiss on the cheek, "You sang like an angel this evening, truly." I whisper, "Father said... 'When I leave to heaven, Kristina... I shall send the Angel of Music to you.' Well... Raoul-I've been visited by the Angel of Music."

"Oh, yes, yes." he smiles-and I know he's only doing this to go along with what he doesn't believe in.

"_Truly_, Raoul! I'm serious." I stare and he stares into my eyes, "Christine... of course." I look away, "My name's not Christine-you must have forgotten."

"Kristina, now, is it?" he says. I nod, absently.

"Well, why don't we have dinner-I'll buy." I shake my head, "No. The Angel of Music is quite strict." He frowns-I guess it's his first time being denied, "I won't keep you late."

"No, Raoul." Raoul looks at my blue dress, "You must change-perhaps something lovelier... not that it doesn't suit you, but... anyways, I'll fetch a limo... two minutes then, my dear Lotte?" he exits and I shout after him, "No, Raoul, please." I sigh. I notice Meg standing there, frozen.

"Who... it's your childhood friend-then?" she swallows, "He's very handsome-Kristina..." she turns away.

"Meg... I must-the Angel of Music..." Meg's words turn bitter, "You would deny Raoul for your angel?" she swallows, "Kristina-I must go." Her words strike me, hard.

"Oh, Meg... what've I done wrong? It's just a childhood friend... one that I don't particularly remember."

"He seems to remember you clearly." she breathes, opening the door, to leave.

"No-no, Meg. Please. I have a favor to ask you-please?" she glares and I gulp, but speak, "Please go on the date with Raoul... pick any dress from my closet... just, please, Meg." my eyes plead.

"I do not prefer being your replacement-" I interrupt, "You are not... he will prefer you more, _please, _Meg." She finally nods, "I have a dress in mind-my room. I'll see you in a bit, then?" I nod.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

I laugh, watching Kristina deny Raoul... she is just kind to him... and she remembers me... she says I am 'strict', however... I am not her owner.. I do want her to have her freedom... I sigh-it's all that boy's fault! I think of my letter-besides, why haven't the managers returned my letter? My temper runs short as I enter the room, where Kristina is about to leave.

"_Insolent boy! This slave of fashion-basking in _your_ glory! Ignorant fool-yet brave young suitor! Sharing in _my_ triumph_." Kristina turns her eyes to the mirror, "_Angel, I hear you. speak, I listen! Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak... for give me and enter at last Maestro._" I smile, "_Flattering child... you shall know me and see why in shadow I hide... why I take you to my world only at dark. Look at your face in the mirror,_" I pause, "_I am there-inside._" Kristina breathes, "_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of music, hide no longer. Come, come, strange angel." _I sing, "_I am your Angel of Music, come to me-your Angel of Music._" Outside, I can hear that boy-Raoul screaming, "Whose voice is that? Who is in there?" But I was certain to lock the door and besides... Kristina is completely transfixed. For a moment, the spell breaks as she hears him, "Raoul? Is that you?" But I draw her back, "_I am your Angel of Music... Kristina, come... come to me-your Angel of Music_." I press a button, allowing Kristina to open the mirror and come inside.

"Angel, oh Angel." she breaths. She takes my hand-and this time, I do not take it away. I lead her, helping her onto the horse. I gesture to her blue dress, "You are still wearing it?" She nods, looking back.

"Yes, Maestro... but, did I hear a voice before? Was it Raoul's?" she asks. I frown, "I do not know, child. Come, we will get on the boat, I say, as I let the horse into it's barn and click the button-allowing the boat with gold encrusted in it to come. I row, and we arrive at my lair. I guide her around the lair as I sing to her-a new piece, "Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon the defenses. Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender." I pause and see her turning back again, "Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night" she closes her eyes. I continue, "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge all thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar And you'll live as you've never lived before. Softly, deftly music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. Open up you mind let your fantasies unwind. In this darkness which you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then can you belong to me."

I lead her to where I planned as I keep on singing, "Floating, folding, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation, let the dream begin let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night."

I carefully open the black curtains. There is a silver box and I continue to sing, "You alone can make my song take flight." She opens the box, carefully and inside it is a statue of her. She gasps as I finish the last piece of the song, and touches a small needle on the statue's lips, "Help me make the music of the night."

She faints into my arms-as I planned and I carry her to my black and red canopy bed. I draw the black curtains, giving her a small kiss on her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Thank you newbornphanatic for the boost... also, Christine is 15, Erik is in his late twenties. haha. :) anyways, enjoy!)**

**Chapter 8 **

**Kristina Daae**

_Where am I?_ I think. I'm in a black canopy bed, with red sheets. I hear the twinkling little sound of music. I open the thick black curtains. I open the door, hearing music-the sound of the organ... the last thing I remember is... _a silver box and the Angel of Music singing... _I breathe, quietly walking towards Angel and the black organ. He keeps on playing-and looks to me.

"You're awake." he murmurs and I nod. He gives me a small smile.

"Maestro, you play beautifully." I say, pausing to close my eyes and simply listen. He nods, then stops, "I must take you... back to Madame." I leap up, "Oh, my... I've completely forgotten... how worried they must be!" Angel's black eyes gleam, "Yes... they should be coming in now..."

"It's morning, Angel?" he nods, "Here, change into this and I shall see you tonight, then?" he hands me a long white dress.

"Thank you, Maestro... I shall quickly change and leave you." I change in the bathroom, wash my face, and run my hands over where a mirror would've been. He's removed it-I suppose... but he's no reason too... he's quite handsome, after all.

"Angel, I am ready." The Angel has changed himself, to a ruffled black shirt and a black cloak. I grasp his hand, but he releases it. I look to the ground, "I am sorry, Maestro." He shakes his hand, "No, child... it's just..." he silently rows and we ride the horse through the long black hall lit with torches-even in the morning.

"Farewell, then, child." he whispers. I quietly mumble, "I'll be back, Angel." He grabs my wrist as I open the mirror-then quickly lets go, "I'll see you this evening..." I nod, "Yes, Angel." He winces, "Call me Erik." I beam, pleased he's told me his name, "Till tonight, then? Thank you, Maestr-Erik." he nods, leaving.

I open the mirror and hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I whisper, shivering in the cold morning's breeze. Madame's voice sounds, "It's Madame and Meg, Kristina." I open the door, "Come in."

"Where've you been?" Meg snaps, looking frustrated-then I remember leaving Raoul on her hands...

"I am so-" I am interrupted by Madame, "_Meg_! Shush! Are you ready for the shoot?" I think, "Um... the shoot? Right... the movie. Yes." Madame swallows, "Get ready... your stylists are to come in soon." she leaves.

"Meg... I'm really sorry to leave you with-" Meg glares, interrupting, "How can you? How can you leave Raoul at your door? And how could you _lock_ your door? My poor Raoul... oh..." she sighs, then turns back to me, "We had our date... and it was lovely-thanks for asking... but, he was so worried that he left quickly! He was a lovely gentleman, though." she turns to leave, as well.

"Meg..." I stumble, reaching for words, confused.

"Leave me alone-after all, you have that movie to do... I don't think you have time for me, or Mother..." she spits, slamming the door shut. I fall to the couch...

**Raoul**

I wake, thinking of yesterday's date with Kristina's friend, Meg... oh, yes, she was desperate and she simply _loved_ me... but those girls were simply too easy... it's as if, Kristina denying me had made me want to win her more... who was this Angel, though, she had denied me for?

Perhaps he is an angel to her... but is he rich? Is he handsome? Is he a viscount? Did so many girls fawn over him? My brother, Philipe enters.

"Hello, Philipe."

"Raoul. You look devastated... what's wrong?" he asks. I sigh and he chuckles, "Well, well... finally, my dear brother is pining for a girl... who is it?"

"No, Philipe... it's... yes." I finally admit-to my brother who is about twenty years older than me, and like my father-who has taken care of me and our sister when our parents died when I was just a young boy.

"It's easy, Raoul... use your ways... you know your ways with your words and lay compliments, pretend or try to be interested in what she says... that's actually all-oh, and because of your looks, it's easy to charm her..." he smiles. I shake my head, "No... no, it's not that kind of girl... she's different..." Philipe laughs, "Oh, yes... you've fallen hard! Listen to what I've said-" I frown, "No... it's all good advice... but..." Philipe gets serious, "What kind of girl is she?"

"She's... her father's passed and I'm not sure where her mother is," I pause, looking to Philipe-but he's frowning, "Go on... is she a heiress?" I sigh, knowing Philipe wouldn't be pleased, "She works with me, she's an actress and she simply has a heavenly voice-of an angel... she is _not_ a heiress, but..." I look away from Philipe's disapproving gaze.

"She's a childhood friend... and I've remembered her... but it seems I've competition..." Philipe shakes his head at me, "Who are you talking about?" I speak, "This mentor, I suppose... she calls him 'the Angel of Music' and last night, she denied him for me!" I finally say her name, "Kristina Daae." Phillipe is quiet. Then a certain, "No."

"_Philipe_... I'm serious... I really-"

"No. No, _No__, _Raoul... she has no benefactor-she's _not_ an heiress... not related to any royal blood... she's a star, yes... but a small one, just discovered... you're a vicomte and on top of that-an international superstar!" he laughs, "Did you actually think I would approve? Absolutely not-"

"Don't you dare say another bad word of her... I told you, she's-"

"_No_." he slams the door and leaves. I stay quiet, furious at Philipe. I calm down a bit and get ready to go the set. I look at myself in the mirror, straightening my blue tie and sighed... I looked absolutely perfect-as I always did, my hair gelled with every piece of smooth blonde hair in place, with a black jacket, pants, and silk shirt perfectly fine... not one wrinkle or crease. Too perfect, that was me... I smile at a crystal clear memory... the red scarf that I had swam to get, during the summer... I had been staring at the girl with golden curls and beautiful blue eyes, standing on the sand with her daddy... she had on a sleeveless blue dress, a black jacket, and the red scarf... I handed the wet red scarf back to her, and we had become friends, spending days together that whole year...

I'd been enchanted by her all this time...

"I'm leaving, Philipe." I call as I take the keys. I drive quickly in my white car to the set. The managers and director greet me and the rest of the maids as well-and the background dancers, but I'm simply seeking Kristina.


	9. Chapter 9

**(So sorry about displaying Meg as a cruel girl... I wish I didn't have too!) :(  
**

**Chapter 9  
**

**Erik  
**

"Madame Giry." I whisper, tapping her shoulder.

"Erik we must talk. Can we go to your-"

"Yes." I grab her wrist and drag her down to my lair.

"_Erik_!" she sputters as I push her onto the couch and sit down myself. Her hair has loosened, so she ties it back up.

"I am sorry. It was just-daylight." she nods, "About-" I put up my hand, "Would you like some tea, water, or any beverage?" she shakes her head, "I will only be here a short while. I'm here to talk about Kristina-your student." I freeze, "Yes?"

"You've kept her for a while... yesterday... until this morning. I nod, "I am sorry. She fainted and I didn't want to wake her..."

"She _fainted_?" Madame stares hard at me.

"Antoinette-"

"Don't call me that."

"Madame, please, it was just-"

"Erik. I am truly worried here." she pauses.

"For who?" I look away.

"For Kristina and you, as well." I coldly say, "I can never be hurt again... nothing, can, Madame. I've heard it all. Besides, I would never hurt Kristina and I would _never_ let her get hurt."

"Erik," she sighs, "I am saying this for your good, she may... hurt you. You have been close to her... and..."

"_How_ can she hurt me?" I whisper, "I've been through it all, Madame... please don't-"

"Erik, listen. Please listen to me. You've grown quite close to her throughout the last eight years and I know you love her." I sharply take a breath in, "I can never love anyone... because that would be false hope... no one can ever love me or would ever love me, not in all the years in the world. I don't-I would never have false hope, Ma'am. I understand you perfectly well, so if you may take your leave."

She stands up, "I am sorry-"

"Oh, and Madame, why haven't they fired Raoul, yet?"

"He's the benefactor for this place." I grimace, "I have one more letter for the managers." I nod as he hands me the letter with the regular blood red skull stamped.

"Farewell, then and thank you." he says as I exit.

**Meg**

I feel horrible for talking to Kristina like that, about Raoul... I don't know what his was... perhaps it was his kindness, or his looks... but I was drawn to him and I couldn't believe that Kristina could deny him-even for her angel. But I _was_ sorry and she had disappeared... to where?

I entered her room filled with the bouquets of roses and other flowers, closets, two black couches, and a bathroom. In the middle was a desk with a silver framed mirror and candles that were put out, so the room was dark.

"Kristina?" I call her name, softly. I walk quietly to her mirror-the large one at the end, about the same size as me. I look into it, _why was Raoul interested in _Kristina_ but not me? I was pretty enough, wasn't I_? I swallow, putting my hand on the mirror. I realize that the mirror is open! I pull it open the rest of the way, revealing a dark hall, flickering with torches.

I gasp and clenching the metal key, I step inside. I look at the mirror from the outside and see that I can see the room perfectly. I enter, carefully walking through cobwebs and puddles. Something squeaks and I shriek-it's a mouse. I clutch the key tighter, walking along, swallowing. I look around as I slowly walk.

Something touches my shoulder and I quickly turn around to see my Mother.

"Mother." I exclaim. She grabs my wrist, closing the mirror and leading me out of the room. She says nothing, just giving me a disapproving look...

**Madame Giry**

I am nervous, because Erik has Kristina... still. Besides, she has to take another scene of the movie... but she's not here. I know Eric will keep his word-keeping her safe, however... I am afraid for my daughter, as well, because she's entered Kristina's room and almost has seen the Phantom. Meg is a... fragile girl, although she doesn't act like it... she'll be frightened dearly if she sees him-so she must never.

The managers are with Raoul and nasty Carlotta with her ridiculous pink hat and fur shawl, with her assistant. Meg trails behind me in her white leotard and a long sky blue tutu. While i am wearing a black dress with tiny red buttons, a black shawl, and my long braid down.

"Managers... the Opera Ghost-he sends another letter." I hand them the letter as they murmur their last words of Kristina's disappearance and replacing her.

"Red it loud, managers. Let us ear what the Ghost says to us, eh?" she glares. The manager replies, "Alright. But, will Kristina sing and where is she?" I swallow, "She will sing." Meg quietly says, blushing, "She needed rest." I finish, "She will not see anyone." Raoul steps forward, "Not even me, Madame?"

"No one. However the Ghost has declared she shall be returning." I reply, certainly. The managers read the letter out loud, "Dear Gentlemen, I have now sent you several letters, of the most affable detailing how my theatre should be run. You now hold a few other instructions. I will give you one last chance. Kristina Daae has returned to you. And I am most anxious her career should progress. You shall start a new movie... perhaps during the 1870s and Carlotta shall be the pageboy. Put Kristina Daae in the role of Countess. The role of the Countess plays for appeal and charm. The role of the pageboy is silent and no word at all. I shall watch the movie from seat 5, top row. Therefore, this seat shall be kept empty for me. Should these commands me ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen. Your obedient, OS." his voice shakes as he finishes.

"_Ridiculous_! CRAZY! INSANE! I know who sent this-" she points to Raoul, "the Vicomte, her lover!" she storms into her room, all of us trailing behind her.

"Señora, senora!" the managers call, "You are our star and... Señora! This man is mad, señora, señora. We do not take orders! Kristina will be playing the page boy and you shall be the magnificent Countess. We follow her to the doors.

"Yes, this man is _crazy! _I _do_ agree with you. But I shall not be _y_our star any longer, men."

"Your people need you-please, señora, please." the managers sing, "Please pardon this letter, madame... oh, please, señora!" She storms onto the stage pushing practicing ballerinas out of the way, throwing the maids' rags onto the floor while they are cleaning the staircases, in anger.

The adoring fans are out the window and she is about to agree, but then she hears them screaming, "Miss Daae! Miss Daae!" She is angry again, her eyes gleaming.

"The public needs you to right their affections and _we_ need you, Carlotta!"

Carlotta finally nods and she returns to her room, showered with jewels, chocolates, pets, clothes, and much more.


	10. Chapter 10

**(So sorry for not being there for a bit!)**

**Chapter 10**

**Erik**

So. They have showered Carlotta with gifts and they have given the position of Countess and Kristina the position of the page boy. _How _dare_ they disobey me?_ I have given back their beautiful Kristina, whom they do not even deserve, _yet_. They continue to unacknowledged her beauty and talent... _how_ _DARE_ _they?_

So-if this is the way they react to my orders... alas, I shall give them what they deserve. As I walk to see the movie premiere, I see they haven't even saved me a seat at the top row, 5, during the premiere. _So_. They've chosen to disobey me again? I shake my head-they don't know what kind of mistake they've made.

I replace her edible perfume with a spray that will make her throat dry and croak. Then, after a few minutes, I declare, "HAVE I NOT INSTRUCTED THAT SEAT 5 WILL BE LEFT EMPTY FOR ME?" everyone gasps, but the movie premiere plays on. After, Carlotta tries to sing, but cannot anymore, her throat is croaking and so, the managers declare that Kristina is to replace Carlotta-and they will be performing a ballet play.

I am watching the ballet... but then, the man, controlling the ropes is following me. _Fool_, I think. I have no choice but to kill him with my lasso and disappear, as he drops down to the play and I disappear-leaving behind screams and gasps. The managers try to calm the audience, while I quickly walk to make sure Kristina is safe and alright.

I see her running up the spiral steps-to the roof with the boy-Raoul. _Of course_, _he's the only one she trusts besides Madame and Meg... but Madame is with Meg and he is her childhood friend... now..._ I swear, _she knows I'm the Phantom, or the Set Ghost._

**Kristina** **Daae**

With my pink and white dress still on, I put on a red cloak and climb the spiral steps.

"Why have you brought me here?" he asks. I run up quickly, "We can't go back there!"

"We must return." he tries to calm me. But I run and run, "He'll kill you-his eyes will find us there." I choke out, "Those eyes-"

"You know him?" he hurries up and stops me. I turn away, pleading, "Please, let's go." he finally let's me go, following behind.

"He hunts to kill, a thousand men! The Phantom of the Set is there-" Raoul interrupts, "Please, Kristina-"

"No, I can't escape from him and I never will-" I shakily say.

"Who is this Phantom of the Set? My God-who is this man?" We finally arrive on the roof, where there are statues of angels and gargoyles. It is snowing, the white light fluff falling softly.

"There is no Phantom of the Set. Why have you brought me here, Kristina?"

"I'm so scared, Raoul-and you're the only one besides Madame and Meg-my childhood friend... and oh, Madame is with Meg, but..." I tremble.

"Sh... there _is_ no Phantom." he tries to grab my hand but I jerk away.

"_Raoul, I've been there, to his world of unending night... to a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness. Raoul, I've seen him. Can I ever escape from wondering what is behind that mask or why? In that darkness, darkness..._" I look down, clutching my rose with the black lace that Madame had given to me before-from the Phantom. I look up, "_But his voice filled my spirit... with a strange, sweet sound. In that night, there was music in my mind. And through music my soul began to _soar_, and I heard as I'd never heard before!_" Raoul approaches me, "That voice was in your head, a dream, nothing more, Kristina."

"_Yet in his_ eyes," I ignore Raoul's words and continue to sing, "_All the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes... that both threaten and adore._" Raoul softly calls, "Kristina..." I stand there, with eyes closed.

**Erik**

Yes. I am watching Kristina, my dear Kristina, and that boy Raoul... I know he loves her-and he is rich, handsome, and young... I know he is better for her, and she deserves more than me and more than him... yet, I can't give her up. Throughout the years, as I've watched her grow older, her voice had grown more angelic, still with that same touch of innocence... and her beauty had grown, as well.

But I'd cared for her when that boy could not. I watched over her, helped her, guided her, tutored her, had been her friend when she could trust no one... even before Meg. _I'd_ been there for her, in her hardest times-especially after her father's death. I'd mourned with her and comforted her... and I'd stayed away-because she was light and I was darkness-she was like a beautiful white piece of cloth, and I was some dark thing that could stain her... or so I believed... and I kept away from her, not gotten too close with her-yet, I'd adored her, loved her, cared for her afar, through all these years. And all those years-calling me 'the Angel of Music'... I was not and could never be-not with my scarred, ugly, horrid face that the world gave me no pity for... no sympathy, whatsoever... Whenever she called me the Angel of Music, I would deny it in my mind... because I wasn't. She was the true Angel, growing beautiful, her soul and voice... along with her looks...

I hid, near the angels and gargoyles. Watching those two, although it pained me to see Kristina frightened of me and especially Raoul being there with her...

I regret that she had found who I was, but she deserved it... all those years of hiding-she must think me a monster and evil... I cringe, quietly listening-I had missed what they had said...

"_No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here. Nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you..._" Raoul sang. _His voice was pitiful... perhaps loud, but clearly you could hear it was a flaky voice._ After a few moments, Kristina responded, "_Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head, with talk of summertime... say you need me with you now and always... promise me, that all you say is true,_" she almost begs, perhaps because she has been so hurt and misled... by her Father's death and me... I listen on.

"_That's all I ask of you_." Kristina sings, her voice flowing.

"_Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you._" Raoul sings-but how can he keep her safe? I can say I can, truthfully, but he? I shake my head.

"_All I want is freedom. A world with no more night. And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me._" she sings on. He pauses for a moment, then, "_Say, you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude,_" _Solitude?_ I tremble, _she was not alone! She has me and if not me... Madame Giry and Meg! _

"_Say you need me with you here, beside you... anywhere you go, let me go too. Kristina, that's all I ask of you!_" Raoul continues. They are moving, so I switch my spot, swiftly. They pause and I quietly sing, "_I gave you my music, made your song take wing..._" I grit my teeth, "_And now, how you've repaid me by denying be and betraying me... he was bound to love you-when he heard you sing... Oh, Kristina..._" In the background they sing.

"_Say, you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you."_ They both clasp their hands, "_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_." They are gazing into each other's eyes, leaning towards, and I look away.

"_Say you love me,__" _Kristina almost pleads-but she doesn't need his love.

"You know I do." he smiles. They both sing, "_Love me, that's all I ask of you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you._" I look away, trembling in anger... _  
_

"Kristina, let's go. You're shivering." he leads her away by the hand.

Kristina drops the red rose I'd given to her... the red rose with the black lace tied onto it. As they disappeared through the doorway, I stepped out from the shadows.

"_You will curse the day you did not do! All of the Phantom asked of you!_" I finish my song, able to sing loudly. The white snow keeps falling.

With a swish of my cloak, I am gone in the darkness.


End file.
